The Robot With Human Hair
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: As you wait for this world to come down... a new hero will arise. AU Narutoverse, Strong Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone. I know it's ridiculous that I'm starting a new story but omg, this is on my mind and I want this to be a masterpiece. **

**It's an AU Naruto fic.**

**Give it a chance and please let me know what you think. This is more like a prologue for this fic.**

* * *

><p>Written By: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan

Chapter 1: Naruto Is Born

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Kushina could remember the looks of pity different mothers would give her. When Minato wasn't home and she'd be alone,the red haired woman found herself looking in the mirror, clutching her stomach.<p>

Inconceivable.

That's what the last mid-wife and the head of the medical centers told her and her husband. Both of the two longed for a child. They wanted to fill the empty voids in their lives... Kushina needed someone to hold other than the man she gave her vows to. Minato needed someone to come home and greet him other than the woman he gave his vows to. He wanted a son to call his own. He wanted a daughter to protect.

They both wanted what most married couples want...

To start a family.

_'And that day has finally come.'_ Kushina thought, wistfully smiling to herself as she set a kettle to brew tea for her husband and the new addition to the family.

.

. .

.

"A few tweaks here..." - "A few tightened bolts there..." Minato murmured to himself, using an electric amplifier to tweak the few flaws his new son had.

The blonde haired man stared into the glassy cerulean blue eyes, closely resembling his own. He grasped a handkerchief from his pants pocket. "A little oil's dripping from your eyes..." _Your eyes are bleeding..._ He corrected himself in his head, as he gently dabbed the discarded oil dripping from the blue, closed eyes.

"M-Minato?" A soft yet stern female voice bellowed from up the stairs of their laboratory and basement. "How is he coming along?"

"He's great, Kushina! Our son..." He paused, smiling as the word 'son' tickled his tongue and caused his heart to flutter happily in his chest. "Our son... is great! He's doing great!"

Minato grabbed a brush, stroking it through his soft, but spiky blonde hair. "You look so real..." he murmurs. "You have a bit of Kushina here and there... and a lot of md. Who would have known that our genetic DNA would give you hair just like mine."

He continues to brush through the blonde spikes, smiling to himself and even summoning up a chuckle. "We're going to do everything together... And your mother will be so jealous!"

"Jealous of what?" Her thin, pink lips twitching at the sight of her husband as she fleetly met him down the stairs.

Minato quickly took the white, sheer sheet, covering it entirely over him. He directs his attention to his wife, carrying a tray of tea and three china-cups. Kushina's amber colored eyes averted from her husband leaning against the metal lab table to the sheet obscuring her son.

When she gulped, it felt as if there was baseball stuck in the back of her throat. Was he not finished? Did the creation process fail and not work? Was he stable? A million of different questions raced through her mind. "I-Is... Is... he not... you know... completed?" She cautiously inquired, fearing for rejection.

Minato only smiled, sheepishly ignoring her question, watching in amusement as her grip of the silver embroiled tray tightened.

"Well?!" She fumed through gritted teeth, anger laced in her tone and her hair flaring like an untamed flame.

He moved aside, making way for her to see. He motions to the slightly tall, small built figure underneath the blanket.

Sighing heavily, the red-haired woman placed the tray on a nearby, wooden desk. Bracing herself, she unveiled what looked to be a fourteen year old, fair skinned boy.

Tears welled up in her eyes and a hand automatically covered her mouth.

Minato did it.

They finally had a son!

As a big tears streamed down her now pink cheeks, she let out a heavy sigh filled with relief. Her biggest moment and wish came true.

This boy, resting as he was... he was hers. Not naturally but biologically. He was made from her and her husband's DNA. Created through a stem cell research project and built like a robot... he became what she needed. Her very own son.

But one thing bothered Kushina.

"Minato! Why is his hair blonde? I thought we agreed to give him your eyes and my hair!" She complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Honey, you can't control the genetic code..." He chuckles, a massive sweat drop appearing as he scratched the nape of his neck.

"Minato! That's no fair. Our boy has all of you but none of me! Why, he looks exactly like you, right down to the blonde spikes." Kushina bawls, pouting like a three year old.

Reassuring his wife, with two comforting hands on her shoulders, he pulls her close to him and gently planted a kiss on her thin, pink frowning lips. "Honey, this is no time to be angry or complain!" He exclaims, grasping a tea cup. "We have a son!"

Minato handed one of the other cups to his red-haired wife and poured each other hot tea. "Let's toast! To... Naruto.*"

"Naruto?" Questioned a skeptical Kushina as she held her cup of tea in the air.

"His name... shall be Naruto..." - "It fits him, don't you think?"

Taking a moment to glance at her new son and then back to her husband's expectant face, their china cups clink together, signifying an agreement on his name.

"But he gets my last name!" She was quick to say before drinking their tea.

"... Deal!"

"Oh! And I get to pour his first cup!"

"Cup of what?"

"His tea, of course!" Kushina beams, placing her cup down and about to pour from the tea kettle before Minato stopped her.

"Kushina, I still have to modify him so he is able to consume and digest human foods as we can. It'll be done tomorrow. For now, we can just settle for toasting tea and oil for him." He explains, pouring thick oil from a fuel canister into the cup.

"But why tomorrow? Why not now? I want to be able to enjoy a cup of tea with my son, Minato."

He handed the cup of oil, grinning to himself. "Darling, it'll be okay. Tomorrow is his birthday... his heart is set to beat and wake up at exactly 9:15 a.m. So, you have alot of planning to do..."

"P-Planning?"

"You have to plan his birthday party... Invite over guests... all for him." He turned her to look at their new son, eyes closed and hands at his side. "All for Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback would be appreciated!<strong>

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, welcome to chapter 2 of The_ Robot With Human Hair! _I am so glad to have re****cieved a favorite and follows for just the prologue. Thanks so much! **

Forgive me if this starts off a little slow for you... I want this to be a masterpiece fic!

**_Happy Reads!_**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, I am not Kishimoto-sempai._**

* * *

><p>Written By: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan

Chapter 2: Preparations

* * *

><p><em>Drenched in your blood.<em>

_This crimes overdone._

_Step down and back away._

_And now you are so ashamed..._

_To see that I have made it farther than you ever will._

_You speak of riding wings._

_Such talent wouldn't be entrusted to such little kids._

* * *

><p>"A child?" Anko questioned, sipping her hot tea. "Since when did ol' lady Kushina have a child?"<p>

The owner of the local sweets shop hissed for the young woman to pipe down, while she assorted freshly baked sugared-buns neatly on a tray. The elderly woman let out a heavy sigh and rolled her dark brown eyes. "Anko... keep it down... this is just a rumor that the women have been spreading around at the local hot springs."

She finished her task of pricing her baked goods before turning back to the violet haired young woman. "I doubt it." - "That Kushina was deemed inconceivable by the medical ninjas or so my son said." She leaned on the counter, adding, "It's probably just the older women yapping and yapping away."

Anko shrugged her shoulders, eating a piece of dango and turned to the sound of a bell ringing, which signaled a new customer.

None other than her friend Tsunade. "Fix me a cup of sake. Double it." She sat on the stool next to Anko as the old woman fetched her order. "I've had the most longest damn day in the office. Sarutobi made me organize all of his documents. How stressful is that?"

Smirking smugly, the violet haired woman chimes, "It's expected from ol' Sarutobi... and being his assistant."

As Tsunade gulped down her strong sake, she let out a burp and laughed, "Yes. I know. As if being Harishama's granddaughter wasn't stressful enough! Being am assistant and secretary to that old man?" She took a sip this time, leaning closer to her friend. "But... did you hear?"

Anko nodded. "The rumor about Kushina?"

Tsunade grinned before reaching in her bag and pulling out a thick scroll. She handed it to Anko with a small wink.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she unrolled it, her eyes scanning the classified information and text.

**Uzumaki, Kushina**

Day 1:

_Uzumaki Kushina has reported a pregnancy and requested a sonogram. Her recorded pregnancy test has malfunctioned and is not showing clear results._

_Notes:_

_N/A_

Day 2:

_After a couple of tests ran for her pregnancy, we have determined that Uzumaki Kushina is not pregnant. In fact, she is not ovulating regularly. All of the accounts for missing her menstrual cycle were caused by the irregularity of her monthly time._

_Notes:_

_We are informed by personal family doctor that she has a rare disorder._

Day 7:

_A full synopsis is reported on details of the disorder. A rare disorder that has only been reported 9 times in the world._

_Notes:_

_N/A_

Day 12:

_Kurama is the name of the specific disorder pertaining to her. This disorder is very severe._

_Notes:_

_Causes mood swings, accompanied by what is described and thought to be mental disorder schizophrenia. The subject is often said to engage in conversation with one's self._

_Subject is said to have multiple personalities that come in rage-fits, as well as hallucinations of what is described as a "colorific fox, with a count of nine, flaming tails."_

_Subject has been admitted to a number of different mental hospitals and psychiatric wards._

Day 17:

_The head medical center of Konoha, hereby deem Uzumaki, Kushina inconceivable._

_Notes:_

_After such findings news was relayed to the Uzumaki household, and her in-law, the Namikaze._

Day 21:

_Kushina has been brought back to our ward more than five times in the last month._

_Notes:_

_Reports say the subject is having withdrawals and more "fox-hallucinations."_

Anko's perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed and her eyes continued to scan the text right before her. "Where did you get this?"

Before the blonde, pigtailed young woman could answer, both young women were 'shushed' by the elderly woman as the door bell rung.

The three of them turned around just to be waved to by the red-haired Kushina Uzumaki, herself. Anko quickly rolled the scroll back up and placed it in her pouch as they were greeted.

"Hello, girls!" Kushina beamed a bright smile, stepping forward with a basket in her hand. She greeted the shop owner respectively before placing her order. "I'd like a couple of sweets to take home..." - "And to order a cake."

The old woman nodded, but not before raising an eyebr_ow. It's just me being all nosy again, anyone has a right to order a cake... unless it's for her "new son"... No. I must stop_. She thought to herself, packing cinnamon rolls, sweeted-buns and dango into a plastic sheet before wrapping them up.

"Thank you, Okaba-san." Kushina thanked her, bowing her head before the old woman.

The old woman placed the sweets on the scale to weigh them and she smiled, sheepishly. "May I ask why you are acquiring so much of my sweets? I know you don't have much of a sweet tooth."

A small giggle erupted from the back of the red-haired woman's throat. "Well, keep this a secret, but I'll be having a party... I still have to set up invitations and do some more planning. It's a uh," Kushina paused to think for a second, before snapping her fingers when she thought of the right word. "last minute welcoming party... that's what I'll call it!"

"Welcoming party?" Tsunade said out loud, leaning a little closer to the grinning woman.

Kushina nodded. "I'm planning on inviting you two... and Okaba-san, you as well. You are my catering assistant!" The red haired woman clasped her hands together, bowing and smiling, modestly.

Anko leaned towards her as well. "Who's it for, Kushi-chan?" Her lips curved into a smirk.

Kushina thought to herself for a moment before placing a finger to her pursed lips. "It's a secret and a surprise." She smiled, winking at the two curious young women.

As Okaba-san finished weighing the different amount of sweets and candies, she placed them in Kushina's basket and rung up the numbers on her small cashier, calculating the cost. "That'll be 567 ryo. And as for the cake, fill out this form and I'll have it decorated by the morning."

As Kushina handed her the money, she couldn't help but glance at her two acquaintances from the corner of her eye. _Should I tell these two?_ She thought to herself, resisting the urge to bite her bottom lip. _What for? All they'll do is blabber to everyone else. Believe it our not, you're already the talk of the town, Kushina._

"Damnit! Kurama, shut up!" She shouted out loud, closing her eyes. Kushina breathed in an out, sighing heavily to calm herself down.

Once she came back to reality, she blushed deeply in embarrassment, noticing the astonished and slightly-confused expressions engraved in everyone's facial features.

Not wanting to have a sudden outburst or to be "unleashed", Kushina quickly grabbed her basket and the slip. "I-I'll see you two later." - "Thanks for the sweets, Okaba-san. I'll have Minato drop the slip back off, later."

**Meanwhile**

"And are you sure this is safe and stable?" Inquired Danzo, his one visible eye roaming over the built teenage boy, that appeared to be in a deep slumber.

He eyed the long cords attached to where a heart would rest. The cords connected to a large transmitter that emitted a dim red light every couple of seconds.

"What does the machine do?" He added, pointing to the large contraption.

Minato stepped forward, tussling his son's resembling blonde spikes. "Well, this device is powering Naruto up. It's like a standard heart monitor used back at the hospitals, but this one is specially designed for him and his heart." A small grin played on his lips and he motioned for Danzo to follow him.

Minato pointed to the electron-transmitter microscope resting on one of the many lab tables. Minato focused the light onto the tissue, placed on the microscope slide. Danzo peered his eye into the lenses, gasping in bewilderment. "Oh, my!" He could barely retort. "Th-The tissue's cells are multiplying so rapidly!"

Danzo watched with fascination, as the tissue's viewed cells divides into another and another. The cycle did not end; it repeated and repeated until there were over a hundred of the same cells in the little piece of tissue.

Minato smirked smugly, turning back to his sleeping son, roaming his fingers through his resembling spikes. He stared longingly at the boy resting on the table. His lips curved into a small grin at how his wife placed a pillow that she** personally** fluffed under his head. If Minato asked his wife to fluff his pillow, there was a 50/50 chance that it'd get done. If it did, he'd still hear an earful.

His wife even took the liberty of removing the lab sheet that covered his body. She replaced it with a quilt that she had since her birth.

By such actions, he hoped and prayed that it would convince their leader Danzo; hoping it would prove to him how much they loved him already. He wished Danzo would approve of this and grant the couple the court-ordered warrant of having him.

"This... This isn't a crime is it?" He spoke softly; the middle aged blonde could feel his eyes watering a bit. He hadn't realized that Danzo was watching him the whole entire time with a vigilant eye.

He could hear the heavy sigh escape Danzo's lips.

The old man, walked on the other side of the table with his cane, getting another good look at the sleeping boy.

"This crime is over done, Minato." - "I can conclude that you've took a elongated time to work on this little _assignment_-" Minato winced at the way he called creating Naruto... an assignment. He was glad Kushina wasn't back yet. That woman would lose it and unleash. "The leading members of the Konoha legislative-board would tell you to step back and back away..." He trailed off, using his free hand to stroke his chin.

Minato didn't dare meet the man's intense gaze. He didn't want to hear the conclusive decision that he would have to dissemble- no, _kill_ his son.

"How do we know that this being you've made will not shock the nation? How do we know that he will not assume living just to attempt to overthrow democracy?! How do I assume living for my people... for you... if I allow what seems to be a _normal_ adolescent boy... roam around the streets of Konoha? Minato, surely you see and recognize the risks of allowing this; not to mention, you have started and completed this without consent from me and the leading government of Konoha."

Minato let out a heavy sigh, looking up from his boy. His cerulean blue eyes met with Danzo's visible, dark-colored eye. "With all due respect, you're looking at the downfalls to Naruto. He isn't some assignment that I've just happen to do on my own. He's more than that. Naruto is way above that. **He's my son.** Surely you can _see_," Minato put emphasis on the word -see. "the love Kushina and I already have for him. I'm sure that you know our predicament, with her being deemed inconceivable... but, we really want a son. One of our own blood."

Danzo was silent, taking in all that the younger man relayed to him.

"I think that you're so ashamed, Lord Danzo... your government is known to be the strongest, no-bullshit taking board of leaders. Your government tries it's best to think of the people and what they want. Your government attempts to create new ways to keep our world going... Naruto isn't going to do anything, but grow up to be a successful man. Lord Danzo, may I ask... is your government afraid to see that I've made it farther in creations than they ever will?"

Minato reached for a brush, placed in a basket of grooming supplies, underneath the table where Naruto Uzumaki lay. He started, gingerly brushing through his son's blonde hair, just as carefully smoothing his spike-styled hair over.

"... Mr. Minato, you speak as if..."

"As if what, Lord Danzo?"

"As if... you have made a way for man to fly on bird's wings. As if man could fly with wings."

Minato paused his actions. "Naruto is only a boy."

Danzo let out a hearty chuckle, startling the blonde for a second. "Such talent wouldn't be entrusted to such little kids."

There was a brief silence before the soft pitter-patter of light steps traveling down the stairs that led from the Uzumaki household, into the Namikaze laboratory. Both men faced that direction, being warmly greeted by the red head, Kushina.

Kushina lightly pecked her husband on his tan cheek, afterwards bowing before their Konoha elder and leader, Danzo. "Good evening, Lord Danzo." She smiled at him, shaking his rough hand.

"Yes, good evening, Kushina."

Danzo bowed slightly, letting the silence return, until the red head excitedly blurted out, "Minato the catering is all set... All I have to do is send out the invitations and our boy will have his first party!" She looked over her sleeping son, planting a small kiss on his forehead, before smoothing over his blonde hair.

"A party you say?" Danzo curiously inquired, taking a few steps and leaning on his wooden cane.

Kushina turned to the elderly man. "Yes." She nodded her head. "I wanted to inform you. I hope you'll be able to attend."

Minato wanted to protest profoundly, but he held his tongue, only bothering to look at his hands. Did he dare tell his wife about the current and important discussion? Minato let out a heavy sigh, watching as his wife and elder merrily discussed arrangements. It angered him.

How could he just turn a blind eye to the fact that there would be an enormous possibility of him having to kill his new son? Danzo didn't dare break the unfortunate news to Kushina, knowing her condition and disorder. He shook his head as the elder exchanged goodbyes.

The blonde thought he saw the man's lips twitch the moment Kushina said Naruto's name. He thought he saw his only visible eye give a meaningful side-glance to his son. Or did he imagine that?

Before Danzo took his leave, he looked down at the couple from the top of the stairs.

"We'll be in touch, Minato."

And just like that, things was said and done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Thanks For Reading!

I would really love to know what my readers think of this story. What are your thoughts? How do you feel? Anything you would like to know? Please enlighten me.

I'm going to tell you all, I will be VERY picky with this story.

Please review to tell me what you think. I want input. I also want this to be a masterpiece. The next chapter will be up soon. Updates might be weekly or every other week, just because I am still in high school and I have a life and this is my second thing, plus I want the chapters to be PERFECT. Extra brownie points for anyone who knows what I'm trying to do.

This is an AU story, with a strong Naruto. It's a bit sci-fi, has romance, major adventure, some hurt/comfort, comedy of course and pairings will be the obvious, NaruHina, or possible harem... Does that usually ruin stories? Idk, I'm widely considering it.

But thank you for reading!

Stay tuned for the next chappie.

Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan


End file.
